The Face of the Past
by CallieeGirl
Summary: What happens when Ruffnut and Tuffnut find the Past Hiccup (From HTTYD 1) on the beach unconscious? Why is he here? Why can't he remember how he got here? How will present-day Hiccup react? (After HTTYD 2) How will past Hiccup react when he finds Berk overtaken by dragons, Astrid now in love with him, and his father no where to be found?
1. Author's Note

**What happens when Ruffnut and Tuffnut find the younger version of Hiccup (From HTTYD 1) on the beach unconscious?**

 **Why is he here? Why can't he remember how he got here? How will present-day Hiccup react? (After HTTYD 2) How will past Hiccup react when he finds Berk overtaken by dragons, Astrid now in love with him, and his father no where to be found?**

 **Find out in my new book, The Face of the Past!**


	2. Prologue

**Here is the long awaited prologue! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready for our new surprise attack?" Tuffnut asked his sister behind a tree.

"Oh yeah, so ready," Ruffnut answered and smacked her hands together. "This is gonna be so good."

"Totally. Probably our best idea yet!" Tuffnut nodded. "On the count of three. One..."

"Two," Ruffnut said.

"Three!" They jumped out from the tree with Barf and Belch and came face to face with a young man. "Ah!" They shouted.

"Ah! Dragon!" The boy shouted and froze. "Don't move..."

"Why not? Is there a bug on me?" Tuffnut asked.

"T-There's a dragon r-right behind y-you," He said reaching for a dagger.

"Uh yeah, Barf and Belch. Duh," Ruffnut said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"B-Barf and Belch?"

"Yeah, our dragons. The Thorston twins partners in crime!" Tuffnut said.

"Thorston twins?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, you know, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston?" Ruffnut asked. "Legendary prankers? Annoyers of the town of Berk?"

"R-Ruffnut and T-Tuffnut?" When Tuffnut nodded and the boy backed up a little.

"You know, I do believe we've seen him before brother," Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut tilted his head. "Yes, that shaggy hair and weak stature is definitely familiar."

"Wow, thanks," The brown-haired stranger said.

"And the sarcasm, my, where have we seen you before?" Ruffnut asked. "Defenders of the Wing Island?"

"No, maybe the Northern Markets?" Tuffnut asked.

"My name is H-Hiccup... Hiccup Haddock," The boy claiming to be Hiccup said slowly.

"Psh, great joke, you almost had me there," Tuffnut laughed and then stopped. "Wait, I knew you looked familiar. I mean, look at that scrawny body. And the nonexistent muscles on his arms. Ha!"

"He must be a spy! Maybe some of the dragon hunters dressed up as Hiccup!" Ruffnut said.

"I wonder if they dressed up as us as well," Tuffnut thought aloud. While they were discussing, younger Hiccup started running away, his face pale.

Suddenly Barf and Belch were in front of him, making him trip. He looked up to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut looking down at him. "Sorry weaker, younger, more annoying Hiccup, we can't let you escape. Hiccup would never let us forget about it," Ruffnut said. Younger Hiccup looked from the dragon to the twins and promptly fainted. Tuffnut glared at his sister.

"Great! Now how are we supposed to question him?! I told you it was your breath!" He said.

"It is NOT my breath! My breath is the perfect mix of rotten fish and spoiled yak milk!" Ruffnut yelled.

"How dare you eat my spoiled yak milk!"

"How was I supposed to know it was YOUR yak milk?! It didn't have your name on it!"

"Yes it did!"

"This is not important right now! We have to figure out why this impostor would show up on our beach."

"Right! What should we do with him?"

"We can't bring him to Berk, that would be dangerous, and possibly catastrophic," Ruffnut said.

"But we can't leave him here either, Hiccup would yell at us."

"Hmm..."

"Am I the only one who wants to see something dangerous and possibly catastrophic happen to Berk?" Tuffnut asked and Ruffnut mischievously smiled.

"Let's do it..." The twins grabbed the boy and threw him onto their dragons before flying away to find Hiccup.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter... It's more like a prologue... Anyway, yeah... The next update should be out within the next week!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Tuffnut called as they ran into the Blacksmith shop where Hiccup was helping Gobber.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled.

"What is it now?" Hiccup turned to them, his face smeared with ash.

"Okay, so, we were on the beach," Ruffnut started.

"Trying out our new move, the Surprise Balch!" Tuffnut said. "Get it? It's like Surprise Barf and Belch, but combined."

"Yeah, I get it," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we were on the beach trying out the Surprise Balch. And I mean, it's a totally awesome move. We should use it on all attacks on Berk now and-"

"Guys! Get to the point," Hiccup sighed.

"Alright, alright, grumpy pants," Tuffnut grumbled. "We were on the beach and we found little Hiccup."

"Very funny guys. Haha, nice try. But I'm not going to fall for your pranks today. I have too much on my plate as it is," Hiccup said.

"He thinks we're joking," Tuffnut turned to his sister.

"My dear Hiccup, we did find a smaller Hiccup. Weaker, younger, definitely more annoying," Ruffnut said. "Tuff and I think it's a dragon hunter in disguise."

"And where per say, would you take this younger Hiccup?" The young chief asked turning away from his work. Suddenly they heard a scream. "What was that?"

"That would be the more annoying Hiccup we were talking about," Tuffnut said. Hiccup groaned and ran out of the blacksmith shop, the twins following. They found a young, brown haired boy, who the twins claim to be Hiccup, being corned against a house, the dragons curious as to who he was.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Hiccup shooed the dragons away and got a good look at the boy. "Oh man, we are in big trouble."

* * *

"Hiccup, care to explain why a younger version of you is now sitting in our living room?" Astrid asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"W-who are you people?" Younger Hiccup asked scared.

"Listen kid, we're trying to help you, so if you could just chillax," Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

"Astrid, I know it's a lot to take in, but from what I understand, the twins found him on the beach," Hiccup said.

"The twins, they must have done this. Another one of their stupid pranks," Younger Hiccup face-palmed. "Haha, very funny guys. Okay, you can take off the costumes now. I know it's you in that dragon costume Tuff. This has your name written all over it," he said and pulled on Toothless's foot. "Man, this actually feels very lifelike. Good thing it's not a..." Toothless growled at younger Hiccup, showing him his teeth.

"Ahh! Real dragon! Guys! That's a Nightfury! Dad! Dad help!" Younger Hiccup raced up the stairs of the small home. "Dad?" He came back down the stairs and looked confusedly at the others.

"We need to get him to Gothi," Older Hiccup turned to Astrid and she nodded. They turned to find Toothless sniffing younger Hiccup, who had a scared smile on his face.

"Why? He looks fine," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, he's smiling, he's totally okay with all of this," Tuffnut said.

"He's smiling because he's terrified you idiots," Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Listen, until we figure out why he's here and if he's really Hiccup, you guys are not to tell him anything, understand?" Older Hiccup ordered.

"Yes Chief," The others muttered and filed out of the Haddock house.

"Hiccup, Gobber said you-" Valka walked in and stopped, looking from one Hiccup to the other. "What?"

"We'll explain later, come on," Astrid said and walked over to younger Hiccup. "We need to take you to see Gothi, she's a very nice lady, and will-"

"I know who Gothi is," Younger Hiccup said and then glanced up, his eyes widening. "You're... you're... Astrid?"

Astrid nodded. "That's right," she said. Younger Hiccup promptly fainted once again. Hiccup sighed and tossed the young boy over his shoulder.

The couple then took him to see Gothi, who gladly accepted them into her hut. She shooed them out after getting a good look at younger Hiccup. "Hiccup, there's no way he's you right? It's impossible."

"I... Don't know," Hiccup said and rubbed his head.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late, late update! Hope you guys enjoyed! The next update will be out soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 2

Older Hiccup looked up to see Gothi and Fishlegs coming out of the hut.

"Gothi! Do you know anything about this?" He asked standing up. Gothi quickly looked away and wrote something in the dirt, which Fishlegs translated.

"Do you need anything Astrid?" He asked.

"No, Astrid doesn't need anything. I'd like to speak to you about the boy who appears to be me from the past," Hiccup said.

Astrid appeared at Hiccup's side. "We need to know if he really is from the past."

Gothi gulped and began to quickly walk away. "Hey, hey! You come back here!" Astrid exclaimed and Gothi sighed, turning around.

"Is it possible that the boy came from the past?" Hiccup asked.

She wrote something on the ground and Astrid and Hiccup turned to Fishlegs to translate. "What did she say?" Astrid asked as Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked up to them.

"Uh..." Fishlegs stammered. "She's crazy." Gothi glared at him and wrote something else.

Fishlegs eyes widened. "Gothi! You should've told him before!"

"Well?" Hiccup asked.

"She doesn't know what you're talking about," Fishlegs smiled nervously. "Are you sure Astrid doesn't need anything?"

"Gothi, I think you know exactly what we're talking about," Hiccup said and Astrid glared.

"Let's hit her!" Tuffnut said and Ruffnut held up Macey. Gothi's eyes widened again and wrote something else quickly.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Fishlegs said as he read what Gothi wrote. "She says that something in the past sent younger Hiccup here. And she helped pull him from the past after getting a note from past Gothi."

"Wait, why did he come here?" Astrid asked and Gothi wrote something.

"She... Doesn't know," Fishlegs sighed.

"Great. So... How do we get him back?" Hiccup asked.

"She doesn't know that either. She doesn't know how to fix it yet," Fishlegs said.

"Awesome! So it is a younger, more annoying version of Hiccup that we can totally prank!" Tuffnut high-fived Ruffnut and Gothi hit him with her staff and pointed to some writing on the ground.

"Until we figure out what happened and how to get him back, try not to kill him or teach him too many things. If anything messes up in the past, it can change the future," Fishlegs said.

"Aw man," Ruffnut and Tuffnut pouted.

"We'll keep him safe, don't worry," Hiccup nodded. "And try not to let him know about everything that happens in the future."

Gothi smiled and went back into her hut before sending young Hiccup out. "S-so?" Younger Hiccup asked.

"You're stuck with us for now H. But don't worry. We'll teach you the ways of the Thorston twins!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut pulled younger Hiccup away from everyone else. They began walking towards the village.

"Hiccup," Astrid said and present Hiccup turned to her. "The younger version of yourself still has Stoick in his life... If he finds out that Stoick di- isn't here anymore, it could alter everything."

"Not only that, but my Mom's here now. Which will make our job that much harder to preserve the past. We need to make getting him home our top priority," Hiccup said and Astrid nodded before they took off to find answers.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the short chapter, but some important details and a little humor with Gothi were in this chapter!**

 **The next chapter will be out soon! See you guys later, dragon riders!**

 **HiccstridGirl out.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! This chapter is past due! But... Hopefully you'll forgive me ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can stay here," Astrid walked with younger Hiccup into a small room, carrying furs and a pillow. After much discussion between her and present-day Hiccup, they decided that past Hiccup would stay with them. Hiccup said that there was less chance of the other riders revealing something drastic that happens to younger Hiccup and Astrid believed him, kind of.

She laid the blankets on the spare bed. "This should do for now, at least until it gets colder," Astrid said and younger Hiccup nodded.

"T-Thank you," He said. Astrid nodded and sighed looking around the room.

"Don't worry about the stuff in the corner. Hiccup and I are trying to fix this up for... Future purposes," she said and pushed a stack of books farther down on a table. "But feel free to read one of these. Hiccup said liked this when he was around your age."

Younger Hiccup nodded and uncomfortably shuffled over to the bed.

"I think we still have some of Hiccup's old clothes that might fit you. You know, the one's that weren't singed by fire from dragons," Astrid chuckled and past Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I uh, suppose you want to get settled. I'll be out helping Hiccup if you need anything."

When he didn't say anything Astrid walked out and closed the door, leaning against the wall sighing, before going out to the village.

* * *

Younger Hiccup glanced out the window at the dragons and vikings walking around. He saw the Night Fury, who the older version of himself dubbed, Toothless.

He still hadn't found his father, and whenever he brought up Stoick's name older Hiccup looked away, as if he was hiding something. Hiccup just wished he knew why he was here. Everything was going fine back home. Astrid was ignoring him and he was failing at trying to kill dragons.

Then suddenly he wakes up here and finds the supposedly older version of himself and Astrid, who's never given him a second thought, giving him lovey-dovey eyes. All he wanted was his dad.

 _"Oh Dad, where are you?"_ Hiccup whispered to himself and looked at the door Astrid had just closed before standing up off the bed. He decided that he was going to find out where his dad was, whether they wanted to tell him or not.

* * *

Hiccup greeted another villager on his way to the Great Hall. "Hiccup!" Eret saw the auburn and ran up to him.

"Oh, hello Eret. What can I do for you?" Hiccup asked and continued walking.

"Well, the meeting of the chiefs is in less than a moon and we still haven't decided if you will send Astrid or go yourself."

"We already decided that Astrid would."

"I know that. But..."

"Do you doubt General Hofferson can manage the task?" The young Chief raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"No, of course not. I know she can do it. But the other Chiefs will feel the same way."

"Eret, since when have we cared what other tribes cared about?"

Eret thought for a moment. "Never?"

"Exactly. So, what is the problem?"

"Well, there is one more thing we should discuss. The villagers are questioning if there will be a-"

"Hiccup! We have a situation!" Snotlout yelled and Hiccup groaned.

"Hold that thought Eret," he said and ran into the Great Hall. "What is it Snotlout?"

Before Snotlout could answer Hiccup looked around the room and saw younger Hiccup gawking at Valka. "Oh Thor," Hiccup cursed under his breath and rushed over. "Hey, Mom, and... Me... What's going on here?"

"You... You're my Mother?!" Younger Hiccup screeched.

Present-day Hiccup looked at Valka. "Please tell me you didn't tell him that you're..." He didn't even finish his sentence before Valka nodded slowly. "Great... Okay, younger me... Listen..."

"No! I want to know where my Dad is! Why is she here?! How do you even know if she _is_ my mother! I mean you're mother... I mean..." Younger Hiccup started hyperventilating. By this time most of Berk's people had gathered around the three and Astrid came racing in, followed by Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Eret.

"I'm sorry Son, I didn't know you wanted to keep my presence a secret..." Valka said looking at the ground.

"Listen, Hiccup, there are some... Things that you can't know right now, okay. You'll just have to trust me when I say that your... _OUR_ father is okay," Older Hiccup said putting his hands on younger Hiccup's shoulder.

"Well, I mean... If you consider being in Valhalla better..." Tuffnut commented.

"Tuffnut!" The others yelled as younger Hiccup's eyes widened.

"He... He's dead?" He asked as older Hiccup glared at the male Thorston twin.

"Alright, listen..." Hiccup tried to reason.

"No!" Everything went quiet as younger Hiccup shouted. "I want to know! Did my father die? Did Stoick the Vast die?!"

Astrid looked at Valka sadly and her mother-in-law returned the look. Hiccup's hands fell limp towards the ground as he looked away at the mention of his father's name.

"Y-yes. He is," Hiccup finally said and younger Hiccup backed away slightly.

"H-how?" Younger Hiccup asked.

"Tooth- a dragon, under the control of a man named Drago, killed him..." Older Hiccup said, tears welling in his eyes.

"No..." Younger Hiccup said.

"Now listen, I know this is hard-" Valka tried.

"No. No! He's not dead! He's not! He's alive! I know it! This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Younger Hiccup ran out of the Great Hall screaming.

Hiccup collapsed onto his knees as the memory of his father's death was replayed. "Hiccup," Astrid started but Hiccup shook his head and called Toothless. When the Night Fury arrived the young chief climbed on.

"Make sure everyone's okay. I... Need to clear my head," Hiccup cast a look at his wife before the dragon and his rider took off.

* * *

 **A little short, but a lot of drama. What effects will this have on the present if past Hiccup knows his father dies?**

 **I already have some of the next chapter written, so it should be out soon.**

 **As for the Comments:**

 **Purple Master: You'll find out later, I promise ;)**

 **stormyskies8: I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Echoflight21: Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Special Holiday Update!**

* * *

After searching the village and not seeing Hiccup, Astrid went to ask Gobber, who pointed towards the forge, shrugging. Astrid walked into the hot forge and smiled as she saw her husband at his work bench.

As she got closer she frowned at how he sat. Hiccup was hunched over the desk, his face in his arms.

"Hiccup," Astrid spoke softly and made her way over to him, messing with the braids she had put there during their last late night 'talk.'

"I told you to make sure everyone was okay," Hiccup said, still not looking at his wife.

"Well, I tried... But someone I know isn't okay," she said reaching over to take his hand. "So, why aren't you?"

Hiccup then lifted his head and looked at Astrid, his eyes burning with tears. "I-I miss him, Astrid. I thought I could do it. I thought I could lead the village but I can't. Not without him."

"Oh Hiccup," Astrid smiled slightly as her husband clung to her like a little child. "You don't have to be exactly like Stoick. No one expects you to," She knelt down to the ground and lifted his face, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "You are the bravest, most handsome chief I know."

Hiccup sighed. "How did I ever marry the best woman on Berk?" he asked and Astrid kissed him, running her hands through his auburn locks. His lips were cold and salty with tears whereas hers were warm and tasted like honey. Still, Hiccup returned his wife's hungry kiss with the same amount desperation, acting as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Hiccup pushed Astrid onto the work bench and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I know someone else who isn't okay," Astrid said leaning her head back as Hiccup kissed her shoulder before finding her lips again.

"Really? Who?" He asked between kisses and she pulled away slightly.

"Hiccup," she said seriously and Hiccup had to think for a moment, then it dawned on him. Astrid was talking about the younger version of himself. "Just... think how scared he is right now, just finding out his father dies in the future."

Hiccup sighed and gave her a small passionate kiss, followed by a smack of his lips, and then nodded. "I'll be back. Hold down the village," he said and took off out the door, leaving his wife and her tingling lips alone.

* * *

Hiccup surveyed Berk on Toothless before thinking of the one place that the younger him would go. "There, Toothless," he pointed towards the forest and Toothless took off flying. The Night Fury stopped at the cove, the first place Hiccup had trained the dragon.

The young Chief dismounted Toothless and walked over to the boy, who was sitting on the ground, drawing.

"Hey," Hiccup said and the younger version of himself ignored him, continuing to draw in the dirt. "Listen, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. We didn't want you to know because... Well... It could change everything."

"So you wanted to hide the fact that my father dies from me?!" Younger Hiccup asked angrily.

"I understand where you're coming from. If I found out this way I would be angry too. But you need to believe me when I say it was for your own good and for the good of our people."

Both were quiet for a moment before younger Hiccup began again. "Do I really shoot down a Night Fury?"

"You sure do," Hiccup said smiling. "Of course, no one believes you, but you really do."

"These days I feel like I just mess everything up."

"I know what you're talking about. I still have those days."

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"What? The feeling of always messing up?" Younger Hiccup nodded. "No, you just make room for it. If it wasn't for Astrid and her special gift from the gods."

"Astrid has a special gift from the gods?"

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"She makes me smile, even when I don't want to."

"It still seems weird that you guys, or me and Astrid, are together. I mean, how do you know it's love?" past Hiccup asked.

"Does it make sense?" Hiccup asked messing with his wedding ring.

"No."

"It's definitely love then."

"So... I guess now I'm going to have to stay inside until you guys figure out a way to get me back, so I don't mess anything else up?"

"Well..." Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, who gave a shrug. "You already know Dad isn't here anymore... I don't see the harm in letting you go around the village and talk to people. I mean, I might also be able to teach you how to ride Toothless."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Hiccup shrugged and younger Hiccup hugged him.

"Thanks."

Hiccup nodded and looked at the sun setting. "We should get going. Astrid probably has dinner ready."

"I hope she's a better cook now then she is where I live. Don't tell her I said that."

Hiccup laughed. "I won't," He said and the two began back to the village and the Haddock house.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be out within the next two weeks!**

 **Comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Well, here's your update :)**

 **stormyskies8: Indeed ;)**

 **Guest: Yeah, I figured after I wrote it I'd go back and proofread.**

 **nightfurygirl101: Hmm... You'll have to wait and see...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Introducing chapter 5!**

* * *

The days seemed to drag on for Hiccup, who was trying his hardest to chief and find a way to get his younger self back home without messing up the past too badly.

Hiccup didn't mind having younger Hiccup here. In fact, he honestly kind of liked it. He liked to see how hr acted in the past, how he thought, and what was going through his head at that time. Right now, the small Haddock clan was having breakfast.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Younger Hiccup asked hopping down the stairs. Astrid and Hiccup exchanged glances.

"Well, I am going to be rather busy today at the Great Hall. You can tag along if you want, unless you want to go with Astrid to the Academy," Hiccup said and his wife nodded.

"Um... I think I'll just come with you. I don't know if I'm ready to meet a whole bunch of dragons at once. They might try to eat me..." Younger Hiccup said as Toothless rubbed against him.

"Don't worry, you're too skinny for then to think you'd be a good meal," Astrid said and the young Chief cleared his throat. "But... If you would be more comfortable with Hiccup, you can go with him."

Younger Hiccup nodded, smiling slightly, before eating his food.

* * *

"Ugh," younger Hiccup groaned as another viking approached them in town about someone stealing their sheep.

"For the last time, Ruffnut and Tuffnut did not take your sheep. We will take care of your dilemma along with the others," Older Hiccup said and waved the villager away before the two continued on their way to the Great Hall.

When Hiccup opened the door he found Eret, his mother, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and Gobber standing around looking at him. "Did we have plans?" He asked confused.

"Son, we need to talk," Valka said walking closer to her son. Younger Hiccup looked at older him and then went over to sit by the wall while older Hiccup joined the others at the table.

"Excuse me, Chief," a Villager came in but the twins stopprd him.

"Sorry, the Chief is having a very important meeting, so unless your house is on fire he can't help you," Ruffnut said closing the door.

"But it is!" The viking said.

"Too bad!" Tuffnut said and slammed the door.

"What's this all about?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow at the twins and Toothless warbled.

"Well... You see..." Eret began before Snotlout cut him off.

"We want to know when you and Astrid are gonna pop out a kid!" Snotlout said Eret face-palmed.

"Uh-What?" Hiccup asked looking at Eret and Snotlout.

"It would just be nice to know when exactly you guys are planning on having a baby," Eret said trying to ease over what Hiccup's cousin just yelled.

"You guys can't be serious. This discussion again?" Hiccup looked at his mother. "Mom... Not you too..."

"Aye, I'm sorry Hiccup, but you two have been married for close to two years..." Valka said placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked looking for support from his best friend.

"The villagers are beginning to worry that there won't be an heir to the Berk throne," Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck.

"I told you guys, Astrid and I will decide when we want to bring a child into this crazy world. We both are very busy right now and-"

"It's not just that Hiccup. The other Chiefs at the Meeting of the Chiefs will be asking about it too. It'll be even worse if Astrid goes..." Eret said.

"So that's why you wanted me to go instead of Astrid," Hiccup said and Eret nodded.

"We trust you Chief, but this is a matter of great concern," He said.

"Well I-" Hiccup was cut off by Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"I told you he would say no! He doesn't want a kid!" Tuffnut said which set an argument.

"It's for the good of Berk!" Snotlout yelled.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about Berk?!" Eret asked.

"Guys..." Hiccup said and glanced over at younger Hiccup, who now had his ears covered and his eyes had widened.

"We made it so that Astrid and Hiccup would have a house far away from the village so they could produce an heir in their first year of marriage!" Snotlout said.

"This isn't helping anything. I believe my son will be able to produce an heir, given time," Valka butted in.

"Guys," Hiccup tried again.

"I thought this was about my yak breath! No one told me what this meeting was about!" Ruffnut yelled.

"For the last time Berk needs an heir!" Eret yelled.

"GUYS!" Hiccup yelled louder than any of them and they all became quiet, even Toothless shrunk back as if he had been scolded. "We've tried okay?! We've been trying to have an heir for a year and a half! It hasn't happen! And I also have to figure out a way to get myself from the past back to the past so I don't mess up anything up! So I'm sorry if there hasn't been an announcement that Astrid is with child again! But we've been a little stressed!"

"Wait... Again," Snotlout asked and looked at Valka, who shrugged.

Hiccup looked at the ground. "Yes... Again... We... We lost the first child we conceived... It was eight months after we had gotten married..."

"That week Astrid was so sick and you wouldn't let anyone but Gothi see her..." Valka thought back to the time as Hiccup nodded.

"We kept it under wraps because we didn't want anyone treating her differently... But that time was so, so difficult. We decided we'd take a break and then try again. When we started trying again... Nothing..."

"Hiccup... We didn't know," Fishlegs said sadly. "We're sorry."

Younger Hiccup was in shock. What just happened? Now he and Astrid would have an heir together and then miscarry? The Hofferson girl hates his guts. How in the name of Thor does any of this make sense?

"I swear man, I didn't know," Eret said, his eyes filled with guilt. "If I had known... I wouldn't have pestered you about it..."

"It's fine. Really it is. But please don't talk to Astrid about any of this... She already feels like a complete failure, okay? So just... Just please let us be. I'm done for today. I'm going back home, not to be disturbed, understand?" Hiccup asked and the others nodded. He then turned to the younger version of him. "You'll need to stay here. I can't... Do this today..."

And with that the young Chief left the Great Hall, his head bent down in sadness. The others were still silent as their friend left.

"Well..." The younger Hiccup said.

"This is all your fault," Eret growled at him.

"Eret, don't," Fishlegs said stepping in front of Eret.

"What do you mean?" Younger Hiccup asked.

"If you didn't come here then we would have an heir Berk already. But since you showed up our Chief has been nothing but worried about you," Eret pushed Fishlegs away and stepped closer to the boy.

"It's not my fault!" Younger Hiccup said backing away.

"Really? Because ever since you got here everything's been messed up," Eret growled again.

Younger Hiccup took one look at the others, who didn't move, even his mother. So, he ran out of the Great Hall and back to the beach.

"Take me back! I want to go back! I don't want to be here!" Hiccup said as he ran. Suddenly he ran into another person. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"Why, hello there," A burly man with dark dreads said and grabbed the boy dragging him to a boat.

"Help!" Hiccup's voice was drowned out by the boat slicing through the water.

* * *

 **So... A little Hiccstrid drama there... But don't worry! There are more chapters to come, which means more chances for a baby!**

 **Who was that guy who kidnapped young Hiccup?**

 **As for the comments...**

 **Melissa: Thanks for your comments! All feedback is appreciated!**

 **httydfangirl123: Thank you so much! I'm always happy to read someone enjoys my book!**

 **Whispering Death wrangler: :D**

 **hiccstrid105: :)**

 **stormyskies8: I had to make some drama, but I agree! Awesome parents!**

 **Echoflight21: Thank you! And... Hmmm... Midnight? Shadow?**


End file.
